This is a six month multicenter trial, supported by Parke Davis Corporation. Eighteen patients were recruited. They were randomized to either placebo or one of four doses of troglitazone. They have been monitored on a monthly basis for safety parameters and for glycemic control. Thus far most patients have concluded their participation in this protocol and the results are being tabulated. We plan future studies on troglitazone, in conjunction with Parke Davis Corporation.